Conventional electrical terminals may often be assembled to circuit boards via soldering portions of the terminals to a circuit board. Part of the assembly process often includes inserting at least a portion of the terminal entirely through the circuit board so that the terminal can be soldered on the top and bottom of the circuit board. However, the presence of a portion of a terminal protruding through the bottom of the circuit board can make the process of assembling other components to the bottom of the circuit difficult and imprecise. For example, a spreading device (e.g., a squeegee) for applying solder paste to the bottom of the circuit board may not be able to adequately compensate for the uneven surface of the bottom of the circuit board caused by the protruding terminal portions. The spreading devices may then inconsistently apply the solder paste and/or may apply too much solder paste in certain areas, either of which may result in undesired behavior of the solder paste upon heating (e.g., dripping). Applying solder paste to both sides of a circuit board prior to an installation of terminals may not be desirable as there may be increased opportunities for the solder paste to be disturbed (e.g., solder paste on one side may be more easily disturbed during installation of terminals to the other side).